New Death
by Kagome2654
Summary: Raven has a crush on Robin, but doesn’t want to destroy what already exists. But why does he act differently towards Raven than any of the other Titans? And what is this new prophecy written on Raven's body trying to tell her? RaexRob
1. Chapter 1: Exposé

EDIT: I would now like to highlight what I believe to be an atrocity upon the meaning of fan fiction:

**oldsoul3000 says: rob/rae? ok you are one delusional bitch. that would never happen since he loves**

**star.**

Clearly, this person lacks a definite understanding of the "fiction" part of . If I was going to make this story exactly like the show, that would first of all not be called fan FICTION, and secondly, it would be called plagiarism and illegal. I don't mind if you don't like the story and you want to flame me about it, but I absolutely DO NOT APPROVE of cursing in comments. Also, if you do not like the pairing, don't comment about it. As a matter of fact, don't read it at all, don't even open up this story, because I will not sit idly by and take such undeserved criticism from some one who I am sure did not even read the story. This is my fiction, and I have a right, no matter what any of y'all say, to write what I please. So PLEASE, don't even take the time out of you're schedule which, of course, I'm sure is very busy, to even comment about such trivial matters. I do not appreciate being called such a title by those who don't know who I am. Thank You.

Author's Note: I haven't necessarily ever made and stuck with a Raven/Robin story, so I thought I would experiment a little, and maybe mold it into something worth reading. So here goes.

BTW, This story takes place about a week after the destruction of Trigon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans; I do own, however, my interpretation of death, if I believed he existed.

New Death

Sunset was Raven's favorite time of day. The clouds were perfectly strewn across the sky, the waters sparkling and clean. All of the colors spilled onto her figure as she stood on top of Titans tower. This sunset was beautiful… utterly, utterly beautiful. She was so lost in the moment that she did not hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Watching the sunset, I see." The sound of Robin's voice cut through the silence.

This was just perfect. She knew if she let her guard down for one second, something would explode. She'd liked Robin ever since she'd met him. She'd assumed it to be a mere infatuation, but as time flooded by under her nose, her feelings grew into love. She knew this, but did not want him to know. It would be all she needed to let something awkwardly distract both of them from keeping the peace in Jump City. Plus, she would not so quickly think he'd return her feelings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He was now standing beside her and looking out on the sunset as well. She'd realized she hadn't answered him at all. _' No sense in being rude, I suppose',_ She thought before answering. She nodded her head saying, "It is" She had hoped that she could put up a front because he had caught her off guard in a state of happiness, and she was successful.

"So?" He turned to face her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hm?" She returned his inquisitive look.

"Are you hungry? Cyborg just made some steaks."

"I suppose I could stomach 10 oz of cow butt," she turned now to face him, a smirk on her face. She knew she could make that kind of joke with him, because he knew her so well.

Robin starred at her now, smirking also but starring deeply, burrowing into her eyes like he was trying to read her mind. He started to move in closer. _'What is he doing?' _She thought as he inched closer to her. His nose just brushed hers when Raven's powers exploded in the water and sent a wave crashing onto the base of the tower. They both turned to look at the sea surrounding the tower.

"A fish?" Robin asked no one in particular. '_More like a whale…'_ Raven thought to herself.

"Well," he said, facing her once more and putting his hand on her shoulder, "We should get going. Our steaks will get cold."

"Or eaten," Raven added sarcastically in her usual tone like nothing happened. Had he possibly lost himself in the moment thinking about Starfire when they almost...? No, she wouldn't allow herself to be preoccupied with those trivial thoughts.

**- Later, on the other side of town -**

The streets of Jump City were virtually deserted and lit only by dim streetlights. It was around 3 am when a strange figure wearing a black cloak walked steadily in the night. The cloak made it too dark to see who or what was in there. Not a short distance from it was a police station with one cop on the night shift. Not many take the night shift because the Titans always save the day. He spotted the cloaked individual in the distance and, despite the Titans, did his job anyway.

"Hey you, stop!" The cloaked figure stopped and turned its gaze toward the policeman slowly. "What is your purpose for being out this late? I'm going to need to see some identification, sir." It simply starred at the officer, or so it seemed to be starring, and disappeared, reappearing in front of the officer's face in less than a second.

"Your speed", the officer gasped, barely getting the words out of his mouth, "It's inhuman."

"I seek the one called Raven", it replied in a groggy, deep voice.

"The only Raven here is part of the Titans." The policeman replied, petrified and unable to say much more. A storm began as thunder rumbled in the sky. Light rain fell and as the figure looked up, the hood on his cloak fell to reveal his face. "What… what ARE you?"

"Where is the one called Raven located?" it replied, ignoring the officer's outburst of fear.

The officer, too stunned to say anything, pointed at Titans tower as a lighting bolt developed behind it.

IT didn't say anything, merely stretched out its hand… a skeletal hand with rotting green flesh yet attached to it. Suddenly from the darkness, a scythe, looking to be centuries old, appeared and floated before its hand. It was wooden, rough and beat up looking, like it had been through a lot. The blade at the top shimmered as another lightning bolt was cast. It was made of an unknown material more indestructible and sharper than diamond, but it looked like steel. Dried blood stained the bottom of it and parts of the staff, too. Suddenly the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the police man bewildered and still sitting there hoping that if anyone could stop this possible threat, it would be the titans ... if.

**-Titans tower; Next day -**

She fixed herself some herbal tea as she thought about her situation. Raven was unusually, even dangerously, under-affectionate because of her past and her powers. Any heightened emotions and she may end up hurting others. Any relationships where she couldn't give her all and she'd also end up hurting someone. She decided she would forget about it until she was done drinking her peppermint tea, and just as quickly as she had forgotten about Robin, he walked up in front of her.

"Morning, Rae", he said smiling and walking behind her towards the fridge. Rae he had called her, the pet name that only he and Cyborg did called her. Robin went about fixing something to eat. Raven gave him a slight smile when he looked over at her and asked if she was hungry.

"No, not really." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Are you sure? I could make you whatever you'd like." He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Not even Raven would turn down not having to make her own breakfast, especially because she was a lousy cook. But she wanted to make things interesting.

"Fine, if your going to pester me about it, make me… egg in a nest". This was something she had never tried before, and it looked kind of hard to make. She liked to test people, especially Robin because he was always so cocky.

"If you want it, you got it." He got to work on her breakfast. Before 5 minutes were up he had it successfully made and sitting on a plate in front of her. It looked absolutely perfect and delectable. He'd cut out a shape in two pieces of toast, one egg bird in each, facing each other. She dismissed the fact that they were both "birds" themselves. "So?" He looked at the breakfast and then back at her, "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Oh, yes. This is exactly what I wanted." She had sounded a bit too impressed for her liking. She decided to say nothing more and grabbed it, taking a bite. When she had swallowed it, she held back astonishment at how good it tasted. She didn't want to make him more proud than she could handle.

"How is it?" He asked, sounding a bit eager himself.

"It's good, thank you." She said as normal as possible, although she was still surprised from the goodness of this breakfast. He placed a glass of orange juice to her right. She nodded, signaling thanks.

"So Raven, I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie later on tonight?" Robin placed his elbow on the table.

"You mean with the others?" Raven questioned. She wasn't normally this cautious, but lately things had gotten too close for comfort.

"Actually", he replied coolly, "Starfire is going to a Demolition Derby with Cyborg and Beast Boy, so it would only be us, but that doesn't make it any less fun, right?"

This was not good. She was trying to avoid possible… situations, but she couldn't fly off out of this one. She had no one that she could make plans with. By this time the rest of the Titans entered the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately got right to the video games and Starfire sat on the couch watching. With the background noise of "BOO YAH!", or, "Dude! That's so not fair, your cheating!". There was little room in Raven's brain to devise a plan to get out of this one. What other plans would she have that she could cancel on him for?

"Uh", She started, but was interrupted by the warning signal. Thank goodness.

"We'll have to continue this conversation later", Robin spoke first to Raven and then announced," TROUBLE!" Everyone rushed out but Raven, standing by the counter. She finished the rest of her delectable breakfast and sighed in delight. She didn't know that Robin had come back to make sure she followed, but he left before she noticed and was proud of himself. He'd get it out of her later. With that she teleported herself outside and followed the team into the city.

Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this chapter. If I find that people like this story, I'll write more. If it sucks, I won't. Ciao.

P.S. Can such a thing as what I pointed out earlier be reported? Because that was completely uncalled for and I will not let this go until something is done. Thank you to those who can tell me the answer to that. Until next chapter, which I do believe I will write as soon as I can. Swamped with responsibility, "buh-bye" now.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Plan

Author's notes: Well, it's another chapter! I'll apologize right now if this chapter ends up being short, but I do really have to cram. Exams are in about two weeks or less! It's a long ribbon of stress I'm wearing on my head… sorry, figuratively speaking… man, I miss English class. Anyway, I got a lot of reviews that said I was doing well! I'm so happy, and to prove it, I'm going to thank each one of you:

**Me – **No, not me, the user Me! Thank you, Me, for praising my works. I'm usually so hard on myself about my fiction and end up not even finishing two chapters. But, with people like you, I think I just may get through this story, especially with all the free time summer allows. Go Me! Haha yes you, not I.

DramaQueen of the moon – DramaQueen, it was because of you that I decided to update really soon. I mean I saw that people liked it, but you told me to update "As soon as possible". So, I took my next bit of free time and wrote. I hope you like it. 

**Master of ya'lls Fate –** Like Drama, you also inspired me to update soon. I've never had someone ask me to "please" update. Well, if that doesn't put the cherry on the cake, I don't know what does! Thank you kindly, Fate.

**raven-the-dark-princess –** Thank you for your support! It's nice to know that I have fellow Rae/Rob lovers in here, and I'll be sure to check out your stories too, seeing as you checked out mine, it's only fair! Plus, I always find it hard to find Stories that aren't one shots.

Thank you so much for your encouragement you guys. Please keep reviewing; it really helps me a lot. You have no IDEA what's going on in my life. Always appreciative of comments on the story, good or bad. Oh, and be patient for the third one, please, seeing as I will probably be very busy working at school and grieving because I wont see my English/Drama teacher for a whole summer. Here you are, chapter two!

Disclaimer: For the record, I've already said I don't own the Teen Titans, but I didn't mention I don't own any related baddy.

New Death 

"Titan's, GO!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, as always. It was Plasmus that was causing the commotion in downtown Jump City. The Titan's jumped out of formation and began their assault on the villain. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and ran full speed at Plasmus. He jumped, and changed into an armadillo, spinning at him. Unfortunately, his attempt to knock him down failed, and instead he pierced right through Plasmus. Plasmus let out a gurgling roar and turned to face Beast Boy. He lifted up his foot and brought it down on Beast Boy. Fortunately, he turned into a turtle and the goop rolled down his shell. He turned back to human form and shook it off.

"Ugh, DUDE! Take a bath!" Beast Boy complained and shouted at Plasmus.

As he cleaned himself off, Starfire flew full force at the creature, brandishing green fire hands. She shot powerful Star bolts and eye beams at him. Her eye beams were focused on one of the acidic bumps on his head, and, she forgetting that those things will pop, she exploded the bump. She screeched as toxic waste came flying at her and pushed her out of the sky.

It was Cyborg's turn to try out his luck. Seeing Beast Boy recover from the goopy mess he was in and Starfire looking in horror at the toxic waste all over her body, he decided to try at a safer distance. He shot a sonic beam at Plasmus' back, earning a painful yell from him. The attack had little effect, however, and when Plasmus turned around, Cyborg's expression went from that of triumph to fear. Plasmus extended his arm with a quick motion and bashed Cyborg into the wall of a nearby window. Cyborg grunted from the impact and let himself fall to the ground on his stomach.

Robin swung at Plasmus, yelling as a sign of battle. Plasmus turned to face him in time to get a swift kick in his face. He stumbled backward, but quickly regained his composure and roared, angrily watching Robin run and jump into the air, swinging his bo-staff at him. He caught it and spewed acid at Robin from his mouth. The leader of the Titans yelled as he flew back from the force of the blow.

Raven decided it was time to end this fight once and for all. She levitated slightly above the ground, legs spread and fists clenched, her face determined.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth- huh?" She began to chant, but was cut off when her cape was tugged on by someone or something. She turned around and saw a child behind her, about 11.

"Raven? Is that really you?" He said, wonder and amusement in his eyes.

"In the flesh." She said, not showing that she was annoyed at the interruption. _' I'm gray. I thought it would be easy to tell who I am.'_ She thought to herself.

"Raven, you're my favorite Titan, because, you know, I can relate to you!" He was smiling now, but very shyly. _'I sincerely doubt he can…'_ She thought.

"Uh huh…" she replied, distracted as she glanced at her fellow Titan's battling Plasmus. "Listen, I kind of have to help my friends…"

"Oh, okay." He let her cape go and she flew shortly in front of him when he stopped her again, this time hands free.

"Hey, Raven!" He shouted to her.

She turned to face him and listen to him. She was in the middle of battle, but this kid said she was his favorite. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Do you… you know, want to… hang out later?" He circled his foot on its toes and looked down.

She didn't know what to say. She was no good with kids! How could she let him down gently? "Well, I don't know…" She started and then saw the sad look he got when he realized she was letting him down.

"You don't have to pretend to think about it. If you don't really want to, that's cool. I understand." He looked up and smiled his best, but Raven knew it was a mask. This was one sharp kid if he could figure her actions out that fast. He started to walk back a safer distance if she wanted nothing to do with him.

'_I feel bad about letting him down. It's not like I have anything planned… wait, what was that Robin was saying earlier about watching a movie together? This could be my chance…'_ She decided she would act on it and fast. This might be her only chance to get away from alone time with Robin.

"Wait!" She yelled to the kid, surprised at her own enthusiasm. She toned her voice down. "Well, I don't think I am doing anything today… how would you like to see Titans Tower?"

You could see the spark re-ignite once more in the boy's eyes as he heard what she said. "Really? You mean it?" She nodded and, although he was excited, all he said was "Cool". That kind of mellow answer WAS kind of like her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Good, but you have to let me finish this, okay?" The kid nodded once more, anticipating Raven in battle.

She flew over behind Plasmus and, getting into the lotus position, chanted once more. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A giant dark energy raven emerged from her body and grabbed Plasmus with its talons, crushing him. As he ran out of breath, he lost consciousness, returning to human form. The raven flew back to Raven's body.

"Nice job, Raven." Robin said.

"Glorious!" Starfire praised.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg shouted, Beast Boy slapping his hand. He had to jump of course, because he was short. This made Starfire giggle and Robin smiled, as Plasmus lay on the ground, unconscious. They then loaded themselves in the T-Car. Raven knew that both the child and herself would not fit in the T-Car with the rest of the Titans. She approached Robin.

"Robin…" She gestured to the kid behind her and Robin looked confused. "He's a fan", she explained, "And he wants to come to the tower."

"I don't know…" Robin thought about it. "You'd have to look after him.

"I'm aware of that." She stated plainly.

"Yeah, but are you sure that you're up to it? I mean, you're not exactly the kid loving type…"

"Trust me Robin. I can handle this one."

"Okay then. He can't fit in the T-Car though."

"I'll teleport him", she said, not giving him another chance to contradict her.

She walked over to the 11-year-old boy. "I don't think we'll fit in the T-Car with the others. Do you mind if we teleport?" Raven asked, and thought that was a stupid question when she saw the glint of delight he got as he shook his head. Her eyes glowed white and she covered them both with her dark powers, and before you knew it, a black Raven was flying home.

Author's notes: Well, like I said, sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but I promise I'll update when I get the chance. But, for now, I have a lot of homework to get to that I kind of procrastinated on just to get this out there. But, it was my pleasure. Ciao.


End file.
